


Toy soldiers

by Zeruby



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Battle of Wakanda (Avengers: Infinity War), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: What If the battle against Thanos had ended differently and everyone lived? And the reader, you, got apart from everyone suring the figt, not knowing what happened to your friends. Especially to Bucky.





	Toy soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> No General warnings, but do mind the language!
> 
> Also, this is my first request I've ever made. Feel free to send me one!

"Bucky?!" your voice carried over the tropical woods.

"Cap? Natasha? Thunder god?" you tried to call anyone you knew, but nothing so far. Jesus, those dog-whatever-the-fuck-they-were had separated you from the others. The last you had seen anyone normal enouh, living person was, when the others were fighting against Thanos the purple anal plug. Steve had Ben fighting against him and as far as you could tell, he had seemed to have Hard time against that purple dick. Had you not been busy with the moster-dog's, you'd ran to help Steve.

"Guys, c'mon! Tis ain't no funny!" you started to get depressed, and it sounded in your voice. You wanted to cry. This wasn't why you joined to Avengers, to lose your friends to some guy from the space who just wanted to snap the half of the university to hell. You hadn't even wanted to be a soldier in the first place.

"Bucky?!" you screamed. Your voice startin to get hoarse from all the screaming.

"(Y/n)?!" you heard familiar voice scream your name. Then another voice called you and another one. Your heart started to beat as you started to run towards the voices.  _Oh my gosh, they were alive!_ you thought as you ran towards the voices, only to come to an dead end, cating your self in near tree.

What if this was a trap? What if... What If Thanos had won and now you the enemy was trying to trigger the last living person's to their death? What if...?

Someone walked from the bushes, cursing loudly. You knew that voice, that dark hair, grim face, and that shimmering metal arm. And behind him walked the blond captain, Thor, a racoon and a... three?

"Bucky, language!" Steve grumbled. The others were merly smirking tierdly or Rolling their eyes. You stayed still, not being sure if this was true or imagination or some shit like that. Until the saddness overtook you and you sobbed.

The group came to a stop like they all had an invisible wall. Their eyes landed on you and their face showed various states of shock in mere seconds. Then Bucky inhales and next you know he is running towards you, shouting your name. You sobbed again, knowing now that this was real, not some stupid illusion. So you bolted towards Bucky, wrapping your self aound his neck when the two of you met.

Bucky's arms wrap tightly around you and he presses his face against your neck.

"My God your alive" he could murmur before he sobbed. You wanted to answer something to him, but you could only sob, your emotions taking finally fully control over you.

The team behind you and Bucky sifted, not awkwardly, but worriedly. Most of them knew you - only Rocket and Groot not knowing you. When you and Bucky finally let go of each other, Bucky gave you a teay smile.

"It's over, (Y/n). We got message from Iron män that Thanos is dead" Bucky tells you. You let out a trange voice, being relieved, happy. That purple shit was defeated. How? You didn't even wanna know. And what did it matter, you could finally relax and be wit your favorite person or this cursed Earth.

* * *

 

"Are you  _sure_ you wanna quit, miss (Y/L/N)" Fury asks, eyeing you suspiciously. You only nod and give him a small smile. After all the battles you had been in and after the love you had encountered with Bucky, you just couldn't affor to lose it. You had things in your life you loved and hings you needed to do.

So, dying in young age in batle field was out of question. You'd find something else in your life to do, something to work with. And you were sure the others would understnd, Bucky especially.

Besides, you had already talked with this with Bucky. You told him you didn't wan't to be an toy soldier, sent to the battle field to die when Fury or someone else felt like it. And he undersood it, completly. And he agreed.

While Bucky stayed in the 'Toy soldier company' as you had started to call them, you knew your calling as some where else than figthing. What ever it was, you weren't sure.

"Alright then, miss (Y/L/N). But I do suppose you wish to stay in here with Bucky?" Fury asks, small smirk playing on hislips. You sigh, and nod. The two of you hadn't been a thing until some months ago, and it still felt weird to admid to everyone that you two were dating. You had been hiding it untill now!

As you walked out of the meeting room, you saw Bucky, Steve and Nat waitinf for you/

"So, how it go, beautiful?" Bucky asks with a small smile. You go and hug him, smiling up to him.

"Well, I'm offically retired now" you tell him. Bucky's face turns serious yet he is more than happy to know that you are safe from the danger. "It feels strange, thought I don't know what I'm gonna do with myself from now on" you add, feeling a bit strange.  


End file.
